Divine Light
Divine Light - (ang. Boskie Światło) kucyk ziemski. Ponyfikacja mojego OC Freuda Carlosa Boskość Offtop Spam Kłonia, który jest koniem i jakimś cudem dostał się do Equestrii.. Powstanie: Bardzo dawno temu na słodkiflirt wiki''Wikia o francuskiej grze w stylu otome games, oryginalna nazwa ''Amour Sucre była dziewczyna o dziwnym nicku Ryukkopr, była to dziewczyna, która chciała móc z różnymi ludźmi porozmawiać o grze, którą lubiła, czyli Słodki Flirt''Wiem, okropna nazwa. Jak dla portalu dla singli. ;/. Szukała miejsca do rozmów i fajnych ludzi, gdyż na oficjalnym forum dostawała bany, a na innym forum było dla niej zbyt nudno. Trafiła, więc na ''sfwikię. Patrząc na rozmowy na tablicach z udziałem roleplayerówOsoby wcielające się w jakieś postaci., pomyślała Chcę z nimi pisać! Hm, trzeba wymyślić postać. I po chwili znalazła się w Google Grafika i zaczęła wpisywać Śmieszne zwierzęta. Znalazła bardzo fajne zdjęcie koniaNie pamiętam już jakie to było zdjęcie. ;n;. Ustawiła go sobie na avatara i chamsko wepchała się na tablicę. I z biegiem czasu koń zyskał charakter, imię, posadę i szacunek. Po pewnym czasie autorka pomyślała Hm, chciałabym zrobić kiedyś stronę o nim na stronie o fanowskich kucykach mlp. Pomysł ten odkładała na później, gdyż nie miała fajnego zdjęcia dla niego. Lecz pewnego razu weszła na czat pewnej wiki o kucykach i dostała tam posadkę moda. Jako, że autorka wzięła to na poważnie postanowiła zrobić artykuł o swoim kucyku, aby wstydu nie było. Wygląd: Divine Light jest przedstawiony w różnych odcieniach brązu. Ma długą, ciemnobrązową grzywę aż do połowy jego ud i ogon sięgający ku ziemi. Ma postawę jak Książę Blueblood. Lubi spinać swoje włosy gumką. Czasem nosi fioletowe spodnie Charakter: Boskość: Jest to najważniejsza rzecz, którą trzeba o nim znać.Nie żartuję, to jest podstawa w wiedzy o nim. Oficjalnie powiadamiam was wszystkich, że Divine Light jest przeboski!! O swojej boskości mówi co najmniej 5 razy w ciągu dnia, jeśli nie więcej.. Tyle razy to powtarzał, że jego ciało zaczęło wytwarzać boskość. Jest ona w formie światła, który otacza Kłonia, czasami może też oślepiać. Przez to został nazwany vel. Divine Light. Lubi to imię, gdyż w pełni oddaje jego boskość. Rozśmieszanie: Divine Light jest przezabawną postacią. Kocha wprawiać w innych dobry nastrój i sprawiać, aby pojawił się uśmiech na ich twarzy. Szczęśliwe iskierki w oczach innych jest dla niego dobrym wynagrodzeniem za trudy życia. Czasem woli sam się ośmieszyć, aby ktoś inny był wesoły. Egoizm: Nie da się ukryć, że jest strasznie zapatrzoną w siebie istotą. Mimo, że lubi pomagać innym to zawsze on jest dla siebie najważniejszy. Lubi się komplementować, mówić o sobie, patrzeć na siebie i nie dawać nikomu swojego jedzenia. Ale najgorzej nie jest. Nie jest strasznym snobem, tylko się bardzo kocha. Chyba to nie grzech? Wredność: Divine potrafi być strasznie wredny. Bo kto normalny mimo, że ma willę to mieszka u swojego sąsiada, aby go wkurzyć? Tak, Divine Light jest taki. Chociaż, po części nie tylko z tego powodu mieszka u niego. Jak jest złośliwy to albo robi wszystko, czego nie chcesz, albo obraca twoją wredność przeciwko tobie, albo używa zwykłej ironii~ Swoją wredność często pokazuje wobec Księcia Blueblooda.. Lubi go wkurzać, po prostu. Towarzyskość: Jest na serio towarzyską postacią. Kocha spędzać czas ze znajomymi, chodzić z nimi na imprezy, pić z nimi alkohol, albo zwyczajnie rozmawiać o jakiś duperelach. Kocha też spędzać czas ze swoją żoną, chociaż jest bardzo zajęta i nie zawsze ma na to czas. Nie lubi spędzać czasu samemu, woli się z kimś zabawić, wypić coś. Opiekuńczość: Mimo swojego egoizmu, lubi się opiekować innymi. A to po szalonej imprezie, a to podczas załamania nerwowego.. Nie to, że mu dobrze wychodzi, ale się stara. To zawsze coś, nie? Boskie stworzenie chętnie wysłucha problemów innych, przykryje ich kocykiem. A jak wyzdrowieją to poprosi o żarcie. Zboczenie: Potrafi być strasznym zboczeńcem. Ale ma piękny talent udawania normalnego i moralnego. Każde słowo może odebrać dwuznacznieAlbo przekręcić to co mówisz i wtedy odebrać dwuznacznie.. Lubi też pokazywać bardzo perwersyjne zdjęcia innym. Upierdliwość: Jak chce to jest bardzo upierdliwy. Zwłaszcza jak coś chce. Jak chce coś jeść to bardzo ładnie i często mówi o tym wszystkim dookoła, sprawiając, że wszyscy chcą go zabić. Jak nie przynosi to oczekiwanych skutkówCzyli nikt nie wkurzy się na tyle, aby otworzyć mu tej lodówki. to sam sobie otwiera lodówkę. Bo wcześniej mu się nie chciało. Dobroć: Divine Light to jest bardzo dobry kucyk. Jak każdy ma wady, ale chętnie pomaga innymPoza pewnymi przypadkami.. Chętnie wysłucha tego, co ci szczerze leży na sercu i ci chętnie pomoże, bo nie jest złym zwierzęciem. Tylko nie jest doskonały. Ale kto lubi doskonałe istoty? Ja osobiście nie lubię. Radość: On po prostu jest radosny. Lubi się uśmiechać. I to wpływa na innych, gdyż także się uśmiechają. Woli żyć z uśmiechem niż ze smutną miną. I to ogier ceni sam w sobie. Potrafi się cieszyć z najmniejszych drobiazgów. Z grosika na drodze, z jedzenia, z uśmiechu, z wszystkich dobrych momentów świata. Rodzinność: Boski kucyk to na serio rodzinne zwierzę. Kocha swoją rodzinę i z każdym, kto ją obrazi chce walczyć. I najczęściej wygrywa w walce, bo My Little Familia:Logic is magic. A jak wiadomo, magia nie istnieje. Lenistwo: Nie jest zbytnio pracowity. Ale próbuje to ukryć, jako że jest bardzo ważną osobą w swoim społeczeństwie. Jednak, gdy nikt nie patrzy się na niego z aparatem to lubi sobie poleżeć na łóżku i nic nie robić. Fajnie też by było, gdyby ktoś mu usługiwałNiestety sąsiad się nie zgadza. ;/, bo samemu się nie chce wstać po suchara albo coś do picia. A lodówka tak daleko.. Niecierpliwość: Nie jest typem cierpliwej osoby. Jak chce czegoś to nienawidzi czekać piętnaście lat, aż go obsłużą. Chyba, że jest leniwy. Ale to odstępstwo od reguły. Nie lubi czekać w kolejkach. Nie lubi czekać na suchary.Dlatego ma własnego dostawcę. Ulubione i znienawidzone: Ulubione: #suchary #ogólnie jedzenie #imprezy #dziwne obrazki #swoją rodzinę #disco pogohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWsQQgbKkjc #arabskie pornoPo porównaniu czegoś do arabskiego porna, autorka wymyśliła, że Kłoń będzie lubił arabskie porno. Problem? #pieniądze #serrownośćInaczej: seksowność #ಠ_ಠemotikona skradziona pożyczona z hiszpańskiej wiki #odpoczynek #komplementy #muzyka #zabawny offtopBo zły offtop jest zuy! #roślinność Znienawidzone: #sowy Przez pewną sówkę nienawidzi wszystkich sów. #mentusy''Nazwa określająca świeżaków i niezarejestrowanych.'' Synonimy: idiota, nieogar, ukryty ziemnior #paringowaniaPo paringowaniu go z jego wrogiem zaczął mieć schizy z tego powodu. #spiski''Samo zło, spiskowanie i knowanie. Spiskujący ludzie to spiskowcy. Spisek ಠ_ಠ !!! Spisek, spisek everywhere!; Słowo zazwyczaj używane w parze z tą emotką ಠ_ಠ #idiotyczne podlizywanie #nienawiść bez przyczynyBo z przyczyną to już jest ok. #straszne użalanie się nad sobą #smutek #zadawanie tysiąc razy tego samego pytania #psychofaniBo normalnych fanów kocha. ;3 Zainteresowania: Oświecanie boskością: Najbardziej ulubione zajęcie Divine Lighta. Jest to jego życiowe powołanie, jego sens życia, jego radość, jego duma. Właśnie dzięki temu dostał swój Cutie Mark. Świecenie boskim światłem także jest związane z komplementowaniem samego siebie. Jedzenie: Nie zbyt oryginalne, ale bardzo przyjemne zajęcie. Divine Light jest istnym łakomczuchem. Zje wszystko, co jest jadalne, ładnie pachnie, wygląda i smakuje. Lubi robić to codziennie, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Tak bardzo kocha to robić, że jest mu przykro, że nie jest to dyscyplina sportowa. Komplementowanie samego siebie: Jak na egoistyczną postać przystało, Divine Light kocha się komplementować. Kocha uczucie dowartościowania się, mówiąc do siebie miłe słówka. Wtedy jego serce szybciej bije i uśmiecha się szeroko. Oczywiście, kocha jak ktoś inny go komplementuje. Picie trunków alkoholowych: Picie trunków alkoholowych jest bardzo przyjemne. Divine zawsze tak mówi, gdy sięga po butelkę wina/piwa/wódki/czegoś innegoNiewłaściwe skreślić. Lubić pić z kimś w barze, w pokoju, a nie lubi być oblewany alkoholem. Pamiętajcie jednak, że Divine Light alkoholikiem nie jest, tylko po prostu się lubi napić. Historia: Jak trafił do Equestrii: Pewnego słonecznego dnia Divine Light a dokładniej Freud Carlos Boskość Spam Offtop Kłoń biegał sobie na łące aż dobiegł do pięknego jeziorka, który błyszczał jak lustro. Przypatrując się swojemu odbiciu lustrze, zauważył coś błyszczącego na dnie jeziora. Zawołał swoich znajomych, aby mu pomogli wyciągnąć błyszczące coś. Tym cosiem okazało się wielkie lustro z dziwnymi napisami. Freud postanowił zbadać lustro.Tzn.: zbadać czy w lustrze wygląda równie bosko co zwykle. Badał też to lustro pewnej, przedziwnej nocy. Niebo było dziwnie fioletowe i jakby mhroczne.. Takie jakieś inne. Ale Freud się tym nie przejmował i gapił się z zainteresowaniem na tajemnicze lustroA na serio, to znowu siebie podziwiał i mu nie chciało się przerywać tego. xD. Nagle niezdefiniowane przebłyski zaczęły się pojawiać i znikać na odbiciu Kłonia. Zdziwiony dotknął lustra i nagle jego oczy przepełniły się piękne, hipnotyczne światłoA w 12 minucie słychać było strzały.. Ciemność go oślepiła i stracił przytomność. Kiedy się obudził Kłoń był w jakiejś dziwnej, szarej komnacie. Głowa go strasznie bolała, więc zaczął masować się po głowie. Lecz na szczęście na podłodze był fioletowy dywan, który amortyzował upadek. Po chwili zaczął się rozglądać. Nie znał tego miejsca na 100%. Wszędzie były jakieś dziwne przedmioty jak obraz jakiejś białej klaczy z rogiem i skrzydłami oraz dziwnymi włosami, które wyglądały jak obłoczek. Chciałby się położyć na tym obłoczku i sobie poleżeć.. Za Freudem stało jakieś pudło z napisami Wstęp wzbroniony! Huc Hen Biczys! Jego obserwacje przerwał huk otwieranych drzwi. Kłoń przestraszył się niemiłosiernie i przykrył się swoimi kopytami. Chwila, tak nie wyglądały jego kopyta! Nieznana mu postać krzyknęła do niego. Carlos spojrzał na postać, którą okazał się jakiś szary jednorożec w złotej zbroiWybawiciel?. Wyglądał trochę jak koń, ale widać było znaczne różnice. Zapytał się jakim cudem Freud Carlos znalazł się tutaj. Powiedział, że nie wie. I była to prawda, nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, jak się tutaj dostał, nie wiedział, co zrobić i najważniejsze.. Nie wiedział, czemu ma takie dziwne kopyta. Jednorożec wyszedł z sali, ale zaraz przyszedł z grupką swoich kolegów i chyba ich szefem. Ten ich szefuńcio zaczął rozmawiać z Freudem o swojej sytuacji. Po opowiedzeniu swojego stanowiska przez Carlosa biały jednorożec przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Po chwili wyszedł z pokoju. Freud został poprowadzony do innej sali. Ale większej i jaśniejszej. Jasnoszara posadka była zakryta długim, fioletowym dywanem. Ściany były pewnie zrobione z jakiegoś szlachetnego kamienia. Na końcu sali widać było jakiegoś kucyka ze skrzydłami, rogiem i koroną. Po dłuższej obserwacji Carlos zauważył w kucyku tamtą istotę z obrazu. Przy niej stał "szefuncio" gangu. Kucyk ze skrzydłami i rogiem zaczęła mówić do długowłosego ogiera. Coś tam, że skąd przybyłeś, kim jesteś. Carlos chciał jej zadać podobne pytania. Plus jakiego szamponu używa bo ma przepiękne włosy~ Nosz, pewnie są mięciutkie jak aksamit. Kłoń na powód przedostania się do zamku mógł tylko odpowiedzieć Ja tylko dotknąłem lustra i hop jestem tutaj!. Kucyk zmarszczył brwi i zaczął opowiadać o sobie. Jestem księżniczka Celestia, jestem współwładczynią Equestrii, bla, bla, bla, bla.. Chwila, Equestrii? Czy tak się nie nazywał świat kucyków pony, czy coś w ten deseń? A Celestia.. Hm, dobrze, że troszkę oglądał tej kreskóweczki. To by wyjaśniało ten dziwaczny wygląd.. Ale do licha, skąd się tutaj znalazł? Czy aby nie śpi? Celestia zakończyła przemowę i kazała straży zanieść Freuda do innej sali. Sala ta była mniejsza i przytulniejsza. Było łóżko dwuosobowe, mięciutki brązowy dywan w białe kropki, malutkie okno, drewniany stolik.. Księżniczka zaczęła mówić O to, jest twój nowy pokój. Nie możesz opuścić Equestrii dopóki dokładnie cię nie zbadamy i nie sprawdzimy. Lecz musimy dać ci nowe imię, gdyż twoje nie pasuje. Jak chcesz się nazywać? Kłoń zaczął się zastanawiać. Niezbyt długo, gdyż dokładnie wiedział, co mu najlepiej pasuje. Divine Light! Krzyknął pewny siebie. Było to boskie imię i idealnie go przedstawiało. Świetnie, witaj w Equestrii, Divine Light. I został sam w swoim nowym pokoju. Poznanie Equestrii: Nastał ranek i Car.. znaczy Divine Light się obudził. Był zmęczony, ale nie mógł spać. Coś mu przeszkadzało. Przewrócił się na bok, potem drugi. Nic, nie uśnie. Nie ma szansy. Po chwili usłyszał pukanie a po chwili wszedł jakiś strażnik. Miał szarą sierść, ciemnoszare, wręcz czarne oczy, białe włosy i róg na głowie. Plus złota zbroja. Nagle róg zaczął otaczać ciemnoszara jak oczy poświata a kołdra, którą zakryty był Divine się odsunęła. Co to.. A tak, magia. Szary kucyk przedstawił się jako strażnik długowłosego ogiera i powiedział, że muszą iść na zewnątrz. Mimo protestów, Divine Light wyszedł na zewnątrz. Dowiedział się, że to Canterlot, stolica Equestrii. Strażnik, który jak się okazało nazywał się Grey Poison, opowiedział mu całą historię krainy. Po zakończeniu kucykowi w odcieniach brązu zaburczało w głowie. Nic nie jadł. Grey zaprowadził go do zamku. A w zamku była prawdziwa uczta~ Pyszne dania, ciasteczka, babeczki. Ale sucharów nie było. To troszkę zasmuciła Lighta Widząc to, jego strażnik zapytał o powody smutku. Opowiadając jak straszne życie jest bez sucharów, Divine prawie się popłakał. Grey troszkę zmieszany uratował drugiego kucyka przed smutkiem, mówiąc mu suchar. Nagle pojawił się magiczny suchar i Light go zjadł. I wszyscy byli szczęśliwiOprócz Miss Kankana, która nie mogła tańczyć kankana.. Po obiedzie Divine Light musiał dalej poznawać Equestrię. Spotkał dużo jednorożców, z którymi chętnie rozmawiał, śmiał się a czasem nawet podrywał. Relacje: Koledzy: Grey Poison: Znają się, od kiedy Celestia kazała Greyowi go pilnować.. Na początku Poison podchodził z pogardą do brązowowłosego. Lecz po dłuższej rozmowie znaleźli wspólny język. Grey umie opowiadać suchary a Divine je zjada. Co za romantyczna historia. Lou Był pewien bardzo ładny dzień... co ja gadam! Lało jak z cebra! Divine Light poszedł do biblioteki w Ponyville, aby wypożyczyć książkę na temat Jak zrobić z innych debili wersja dla zawodowców. Jednak nie znalazł jej. Zamiast tego usłyszał ,,Pomocy! Pomocy!" prosto ze sterty książek. Wyciągną z niej nie kogo innego, jak Lou. Klacz bardzo podziękowała i pomogła szukać Divine Light'owi książki. Zaczeli rozmowę i zaznajomili się. I właśnie w takich okolicznościach powstałą Equerestia. XD Rywale: Psycho Syringe Divine i Psycho poznali się pewnego dnia podczas poszukiwania przez boskiego kuca sucharów. Sam nie wie, czemu dotarł aż do szpitalu w Ponyville. Mówi się, że jest to wina nadużywania trunków alkoholowych, ale to zwykła plotka. Wszedł do dziwnego budynku, czując znajomy zapach ulubionego jedzenia. Zamyślony chodził powoli po korytarzach tego ponurego miejsca, aż przypadkiem wpadł na pewnego kuca. Z powodów przyczynowo-skutkowych kuc się przewrócił. I mimo, że oczekiwał pomocy to usłyszał tylko przekleństwo skierowane do własnej osobę. Nie, tak nie może być. TA PERSONA ŚMIE OBRAŻAĆ GO, BOSKIEGO, PRZEPIĘKNEGO DIVINE LIGHTA? Po chwili Divine stał wściekły i zaczął obrażać ogiera za to, że on śmiał obrazić jego. Gdy Psycho chciał wyjąć skalpel, boski kucyk się odsunął i zaczął jego mowę o tym, że wspaniałych ogierów jak on nie wolno tykać, trza je czcić. Po momencie zaczęła się kłótnia, kto jest lepszy. Zazdrosny o pozycję najbardziej egoistycznego kuca w Equestrii, Divine obiecał sobie i Psycho, że pokaże kiedyś, że jego boskie światło łatwo pokona jego skalpele. I tak zostali największymi rywalamiA gupie fanki powiedzą, że zostali rywalami, gdyż nie chcą się przyznać, że się lofciają. GUPIE FANKI!. PrzyjacielePoniacze osób, które autorka bardziej lubi albo wymyślone postacie.: Plotki: #Jest w ciąży. #Jest homoseksualny #Jest kobietąBo Mickiewicz była kobietą! #Nie jest boski. #Zajmuje się potajemnie staniem przy autostradachMLP dla dzieci, tak. #Ma mrocznego klona. #Jak będzie zbyt boski to wyrośnie mu skrzydła/róg. #Jak nie będzie boski, to będzie koniec świata.On zawsze będzie boski. xD Ciekawostki: #Jest moim pierwszym ogierem na tej wiki. #Jego ulubionym jedzeniem są suchary. #Prawdopodobnie urodził się 29 października. #Podobno kiedyś zrobi level up i wyrosną mu skrzydła. #Jego światło można traktować jako magię. #Nie lubi sów. Przypisy: Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Dorosłe ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML